Where It All Started
by MidnightSun211
Summary: Sharon is recently married, and she has her whole life ahead of her together with Jack.


_I don't own the genius of these characters, but with some facts from the show and an imagination of my own I have made up what I believe might be a possibility of Sharon Raydor's past. There are over 30 years we don't know very much about! I do have some ideas for what the future will bring, so I can promise a few more chapters._

 _P.S.  
_ _Since no one ever mentions age on Major Crimes unless they are under 20 I took the liberty of making their ages fit my story, so this will take place starting in 1980._

* * *

Chapter 1

A 20 year old Sharon stood watching the entrance of their new home. 'I could come to like this town' she thought looking at the small apartment complex. Jack was still emptying the car behind her, stacking a few boxes on top of each other in an attempt to organize the trips they had to take back and forth. She turned and gave him a smile as she continued taking in to look of their new surroundings.

«Are you having second thoughts?» He said giving her a short smile as he noticed her still deep in thought.

«What?» She snapped out of it and walked across the patch of grass towards him.

«I said; Are you doubting your rushed decision?» He placed the box he was holding on the roof of the car, and wrapped her in his arms.

Sharon just smiled and shook her head as she leaned in for a kiss. They ended up just standing there in each others embrace for a short while, and for the first time they felt the exhaustion of the long drive. They had left Salt Lake City late last night and Sharon's job had been to help fight the sleep that was making its subtle attempts every once in awhile during the night. Regular coffee stops and some bad jokes had been the best defense.

«I thought maybe you were regretting leaving so abruptly.» He said and tightened his grip around her. The original plan had been for Sharon to come to Los Angeles with Jack after Christmas, having earned a little more money working as a receptionist for her fathers firm.

«No, I think this is better. We are after all a married couple, we are supposed to make a life together.» She smiled against his chest and she received a small kiss on top of her head in response.

«I'm starting school in a few days, but for now lets use our last days of shared freedom to making this place our home.» He said knowing that the apartment was probably the only thing on her mind at the moment. They had rented a one bedroom apartment in Westwood, near the campus so the both of them didn't have to fight the LA traffic every morning.

«I can't believe you are starting UCLA School of Law. I'm a little jealous I think.» She took a step back and gave him a playful smile.

«We'll get you there in a few years, babe.» He smiled at her squeezing her shoulder and picked the box up again.

«I know… I think joining the LAPD and working as a police officer for a few years might actually be a good learning experience before I start law school.» She said calming her own doubts in the process of assuring him it was the right thing for them. It would be a valuable look into the law she concluded and grabbed the nearest tower of boxes, and they both headed for the stairs.

* * *

Jack entered the apartment and sat the small television down in a corner of the living room, it was the last item from the car.

«Hey, where did you get all this stuff from?» Sharon had started emptying boxes and shouted from the kitchen.

«Why? Is there something wrong?» He said peeking around the doorway into the kitchen.

«No, I was just wondering.»

«Oh, okay... As you know Uncle Thomas just moved in with his new girlfriend, so they had double of pretty much everything and me being the good nephew that I am of course offered to help with that! We negotiated a good price letting him know it would help him more than me.» He said with an almost childish grin.

«I see… You will be an excellent attorney, there's nothing to be said on your negotiating skills. You are a true natural.» She said with a playful shove to his shoulder and laughed as she returned her attention to the boxes.

«Now you're just teasing me! I'll go grab our bags of clothes and put them in the bedroom» He turned around as she opened another box and chuckled to herself.

«Were these flower printed sheets also your uncles?» She said grinning at him as he walked past the kitchen doorway again.

«No, they were actually a donation from grandma, there should be some towels in there too I think.» He shouted back, her playful tone not registering as he wobbled down the hallway, refusing to take the trip twice.

«I'm just joking. I actually helped her pack these boxes. And yes I was thinking mostly of myself when choosing the pink floral ones.» She entered the bedroom behind him with the box in her arms. He turned his head giving her a smile in agreement.

«That's okay, decorations will be your domain. No need for negotiation there, I'll take flower prints and pink throw pillows any day, if I don't have to pick them myself.»

«Fine, but you do need to prepare yourself for some furniture shopping in the near future.» She said and hugged him from behind.

«Deal, but for now lets just go buy that mattress we talked about.» He said turning around to face her.

«We also need a shower curtain. I feel that a shower and nap would do wonders right now.»

«What do you say we leave this mess, and we start our neighborhood adventures? And maybe we pick up some groceries before we head back here?» They broke apart and headed for the front door.

«This is hardly a mess we barely own a thing, but it sounds like a plan.» She initiated a high five as they walked out the door.

* * *

They lay together on the mattress, Sharon resting her head on his chest counting his heartbeats and her head rising as he drew a deep breath.

«We never talked about what happened with your parents last night.» He said unsure of how prepared he was for the minefield he felt he was about to step onto.

«It was pretty bad…» she sighed before continuing.

«I was coming home from my last shift at the coffeeshop and I said something in passing like 'I'll be glad to leave this town, or I wish I was leaving with you right now', and mom just exploded out of nowhere...» She said recalling the events from yesterday.

 _«Why are you putting your own dreams on hold for him, Sharon?» Eleanor shouted at her while pacing around the living room ._

 _«I'm not, we have a plan! It´s not like we have all the money in the world and can do everything at once! We are being responsible about it.» Sharon spat back._

 _«I see that he is your husband and all but I still think you are rushing into things, and you joining the police academy instead of following your dream is just wrong… Its stupid even!» She stopped in front of Sharon throwing her hands in the air at her last utterance._

 _«Why? We are married now and we want to help each other accomplish our dreams together.» Sharon said sternly meeting her mothers wild eyes._

 _«You are making a mistake, Sharon. Married at 19, and the first thing you do is sacrificing your dream career.» She lowered her voice in an effort to calm herself._

 _«I'm not sacrificing anything, I'm putting it on hold for a few years. And I think it will be a valuable experience working as a police officer for the LAPD, and I'll get some great insights many lawyers don't get. Dad said so too!» She was confident in her argument._

 _«Your father agrees with me, honey... We know you don't want a future in family law, but if you do decide to wait_ _a couple of years_ _before starting law school at least consider helping him at the firm. I think you will regret it if you don't..._ » _Sharon felt pressure behind her eyes as tears were building up, but her mothers attempt of making her feel guilty of her life decisions infuriated her._

 _«You're both wrong… and we'll show you!» She left Eleanor standing in the middle of the room as she headed for her bedroom._

 _«Please come pick me up, Jack.» Sharon pleaded with the lump in her throat cracking her voice slightly._

 _«Sweetheart, what's wrong?» Jack was worried at the sound of his girl so small and vulnerable at the other end of the phone._

 _«I'll tell you later, please come get me.»_

 _«You do remember that I was planning on leaving tonight, right?»_

 _«I do, be her in twenty? Love you.» Sharon hung up the phone as she was scanning the room, mentally collecting the necessary things._

 _«Sharon, your man is waiting outside should I tell him to come in.» Robert O'Dwyer shouted as he entered the house and automatically throwing his car keys on the entryway table._

 _«No, I'm leaving now.» Sharon came shuffling down the hallway, her body weighed down by the bags she carried._

 _«What? Where? Isn't Jack headed for LA tonight?» He stopped in his tracks giving his daughter a puzzled look._

 _«I'm going too, dad! I don't feel like staying here any longer, I need to leave with him… My choices aren't really accepted around here so I decided to make it easier for you guys. Mom worries so much about my future that I might as well start it right away…» Sharon didn't acknowledge her mothers presence, but gave her father a forced smile not letting her disappointment show. He meant the world to her and his approval was everything, but she was set on showing them both. She would make it just fine in the big scary world, she had Jack after all!_

To be continued.


End file.
